dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Asura (3.5e Monster)
These titanic creatures possess six muscular arms and a large head with three faces whose expressions are perpetually different. Fierce creatures from the realms of forlorn luster, vengeance and fury, the Asura are seen as vengeful gods by many. Their six arms wield six different weapons that angrily rend asunder misbegotten souls. Asura are heavily muscled and covered in a grotesquely stitched together set of banded mail. They stand up to 24 feet tall and weigh in at 20,000 pounds. Combat An asura is treated as a 29 HD creature when targeted by HD-dependent effects, and its natural weapons as well as any weapon that it wields is treated as epic and Chaotic aligned for the purpose of penetrating damage reduction. (Su): An asura's divine aura renders it immune to any spell or spell-like effect of 4th level or lower. (Su): An asura's divine presence extends out in a 50 feet emanation, and functions as an enhanced magic circle against law, granting its benefits to any creature inside it, as well as protecting every chaotic creature within range with a cloak of chaos spell. (Ex): Thanks to an asura's three faces, it cannot be flanked and receives a +8 insight bonus to Listen, Search and Spot checks (already subsumed within the table). An asura may detect thoughts, as well as detect the alignments of nearby creatures (like a detect evil spell and its counterparts) at will as a free action. An asura can concentrate upon three distinct activities simultaneously. When an asura is injured during the casting of a spell, it may roll three Concentration checks instead of one to determine whether or not the spell is lost. Only one success is needed to retain the spell. Regeneration (Ex): Lawful-aligned weapons and spells with the law descriptor deal normal damage to an asura. If an asura loses a limb or body part, the lost portion regrows in 3d6 minutes. The creature can reattach the severed member instantly by holding it to the stump. (Su): An asura's natural attack as well as attacks with any weapon it wields deal 2d8 added damage to any non-chaotic creature, or 5d6 added damage in case of a lawful-aligned outsider. : At will—''baleful polymorph'' (DC 28), bane, call lightning storm, dementia (DC 30), fear (DC 27), greater invisibility, lightning bolt (DC 26), obscuring mist, ray of exhaustion (DC 26); 3/day—''chain lightning'' (DC 29), earthquake (DC 31), power word blind, whirlwind, word of chaos; 1/day—''imprisonment'' (DC 32), power word kill. Caster level 25th. Save DCs are Charisma-based. The following abilities are always active on an asura’s person, as the spells (caster level 25th) deathwatch, see invisibility, tongues, true seeing. They can be dispelled, but the asura can reactivate them as a free action. : Asura can cast divine spells as 25th-level clerics. An asura has access to two of the following domains: Chaos, Destruction, Strength, War and Wrath (plus any others from its deity). The save DCs are Wisdom-based. Typical Cleric Spells Prepared (6/8/8/7/7/7/6/5/5/5; save DC 20 + spell level) 0—''create water, ''guidance, read magic (×2), resistance (×2); 1st—''anarchic water''SC, bane (×3), cause fear, doom*, inflict light wounds (×2); 2nd—''death knell'' (×2), eagle's splendor, find traps, hold person, owl's wisdom, shatter*, sound burst; 3rd—''bestow curse*, ''continual flame, deeper darkness, dispel magic (×2), remove blindness/deafness, wind wall; 4th—''chaos hammer'' (×2), crushing despair*, death ward, freedom of movement, restoration (×2); 5th—''dispel law*, ''greater command, plane shift, righteous might (×2), scrying, slay living; 6th—''animate objects*, ''harm, heal (×2), mass eagle's splendor, mass owl's wisdom; 7th—''destruction*, ''etheral jaunt, greater restoration, mass inflict serious wounds, symbol of weakness; 8th—''earthquake*, ''dimensional lock, fire storm, greater planar ally, symbol of death; 9th—''gate, ''implosion, miracle, soul bind, storm of vengeance*. *Domain spell. Domains: Chaos and Wrath. (Ex): Ability damage and ability drain, disease, poison, petrification, polymorphing and death from massive damage. (Su): An asura can turn undead with an effective cleric level of 30. See Wikipedia entry: Asura. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster